After School Lesson
by Tsulover27
Summary: Giotto noticed that his favourite student is failing his classes. When he finds out why, what will he do? *Request from XxnikorouxX*


**So this fic is actually long overdue since it was a request. However, I had so little time to do anything so I wrote it out and waited for time to type it. This is dedicated to**** XxnikorouxX. I really hope you enjoy this, this is my longest one shot so far.**

**Summary: Giotto noticed that his favourite student is failing his classes. When he finds out why, what will he do?**

**Pairing: G27**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I really wish KHR was mine but sadly it isn't.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a day like no other; the sun was up and Tsuna was eating on the roof with his friends who were arguing as usual. Wait no, something was different, it was the topic of their argument. They were wondering whether Tsuna should confess or not. Not to Kyoko, she was in the middle of the argument. No, they want him to confess to his sensei. Not Nezu either, that would be more than just gross. The person our tuna is in love with is his teacher Giotto. An Italian angel with golden, gravity-defying hair, sky-blue eyes and a sunny disposition.

It started when Giotto first came as a new teacher; it was love at first freaking sight. At first, Tsuna was in denial, but as time went on, it became harder to hide the fact that he was attracted to the hot man. Tsuna's mind was filled with Giotto 24/7, even in his dream the Italian found residency. Most of which were in no way considered innocent much to his embarrassment. The escalating shouts brought him back from his latest fantasy.

"Oh come on, he should just confess!" said one Sasagawa Kyoko.

"But he's Haru's and no one else's desu!" a Haru replies.

"Ha-ha he should just do it," adds a Yamamoto Takeshi, and so it continued. Tsuna was getting annoyed with the constant yelling.

"Fine I'll tell him!" he screamed out. Kyoko turned to him and squealed while Yamamoto laughed. The others divided into groups that are sad, happy or really don't care. There was also that one person who didn't get anything but oh well. The bell rang indicating the end of lunch, so they packed up and went off to their respective classes. Only Kyoko and Yamamoto were in the same class as him so he knew he'd have peace, or so he thought.

As he walked into class, there, in all his hot glory stood Giotto. The blue shirt that he wore hugged his lean body and the pants he wore hung perfectly off his hips. He turned to Tsuna with those angelic eyes and said words that are both a blessing and a curse at the same time.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, please know that you are to remain after school to have a meeting with me back in here after gym," Giotto said, every word rolling off his tongue. Tsuna didn't know whether to feel overjoyed or terrified. He would get a chance to talk to his sensei, but that could end very badly. What to do?

That was all that was on Tsuna's mind for the entirety of his classes, resulting in him collecting a ball to the face during football. As soon as the bell rang to indicate the end of the school day, Tsuna went to face his god-like teacher. Not having changed into his uniform, he stood before the door of fate; the door to his class. He was glued to the spot for about ten minutes; he knew that he would have to enter eventually or he'd get in more trouble. Tsuna finally gave up and opened the door, revealing a relaxed-looking blond.

"Ah Sawada-san you're here, I've been waiting," Giotto said, beckoning Tsuna to come and sit. Tsuna sat in front of his sensei and looked anywhere else, avoiding the man's gaze. Oh, there was a beautiful sunset outside, he could look at that. He looked towards the sky until a sigh brought his attention back to the problem at hand.

"What am I to do with you Sawada-san? You fail every single one of my tests. Is my teaching so atrocious?" Giotto-sensei asked, looking slightly depressed at the thought. Tsuna quickly answered to ease his sensei's pain.

"No sensei, you're an awesome teacher. It's just that…" at that, Giotto's interest peaked, he was so close to figuring out what is making his student fail.

"It's just what Tsunayoshi-kun?" Giotto asked in his velvety voice, the name rolling off his tongue with such an ease. With that Tsuna couldn't take it anymore; hearing his name being said so huskily by the one he's infatuated with was too much. He yanked Giotto forward by his tie and pressed their lips together for a quick kiss. As they parted, Tsuna held his head down with a heavy blush on his face; his lips still tingling from the kiss.

"It's just that sensei, I-I li-li-l-like y-you a lot…maybe even l-lo-love you," Tsuna shyly confessed, hiding his face with his bangs. Giotto was shell shocked; he did not know how to react to this. Tsunayoshi was his student, he may have always thought that the boy was cute and polite but he was still his student. He knew two things though: he felt a rush of intense emotions from that kiss and that Tsuna looked utterly adorable with his blushing face.

Giotto was torn, should he really break the rule that he set for himself? Would he really allow himself to fall for his student? One look at Tsuna and he made his decision. He wanted to feel it again, the sparks that came with the younger's lips. Giotto placed one of his hands on Tsuna's desk and used the other to raise the brunet's head. He looked deeply into those sparkling pools of chocolate; he watched him with a blank face.

"You said that you like me right?" Giotto asked, receiving a nod, he smirked," So that means that you won't mind if I do this?" He gently pressed together their lips once again, wanting to feel more of those soft, sweet lips. Owner of said lips decided that it was his turn to be shocked, his sensei kissed him back! Getting over the initial shock, Tsuna responded to the kiss and moved his lips in sync with Giotto's.

It was a dance of pure passion. Giotto swiped his tongue over Tsunayoshi's bottom lip and gained access from the intoxicating brunet immediately. Tsuna intertwined his tongue with Giotto's, instantly Giotto's taste filled hid senses; his flavour was strange and unique, like hot chocolate and coffee. Likewise, Giotto could not get enough of Tsuna's strawberry and vanilla flavour. He never wanted to stop kissing the boy, but they had to separate as their lungs were deprived of oxygen.

Giotto stared into the chocolate pools that were Tsunayoshi's eyes and saw love and lust twirling in his eyes, lust being the dominant emotion. He drank in the boy's other features; the heart-shaped face, fluffy brown hair, perfectly plump lips that were glistening from their make out session, the blush that adorned the boy's entire face. These things were driving Giotto insane, how could he not have noticed the boy's charm before?

"How have I not noticed this before?" he wondered out loud. Tsunayoshi looked at him slightly puzzled.

"Notice what?" The cute brunet asked, scrunching up his button nose in confusion. Giotto chuckled at the expression that the younger held. He motioned for him to stand and led him to his desk. He swept Tsuna off the ground and sat him on the desk gently, standing between the slightly parted legs.

"How have I not noticed how adorably perfect you are," Giotto said, more as a statement, before placing his hands on the younger's cheeks and pulling him in for another searing kiss. At this point, Tsuna felt very comfortable with kissing Giotto, enjoying every smooth movement against his lips. When Giotto's slick tongue caressed his own, he let out a soft moan. Giotto parted from the sweet lips again, only to return to the smooth skin of Tsuna's neck.

He began to trail kisses down the boy's neck, gently sucking and biting the sensitive skin. Those little actions drove Tsuna crazy. When Giotto bit the juncture by the neck, Tsuna let out an elongated moan. He quickly covered his mouth, trying to hide the embarrassing sounds he was producing. Giotto took both of Tsuna's hands and pushed him down on the desk, pinning them above his head.

"Don't cover them up. I want to hear every moan, every whimper and every scream that you let out my dear Tsunayoshi," the words simply rolled off the Italian's tongue. Tsuna's face turned impossibly red at this, but as requested, he didn't supress the moans any longer. Satisfied, Giotto proceeded to remove the brunet's shirt, taking his sweet time with pulling it over his head. He could see Tsuna growing impatient with his slow torture but he wanted the boy to beg, to beg him to fuck him.

Tsuna was unable to do anything as he was slowly tortured with the gentle pleasure he was receiving. He wanted Giotto to do more, to touch him more, and to pleasure him more. When he felt hot lips trail kisses down his chest to his abdomen, he could feel the heat in him grow. Giotto trailed back up, enjoying the feel of Tsuna's silky skin. The boy was not skinny but not fat either; he was slim with just the right ratio of baby fat and muscle. He kissed his neck again, leaving another mark, then planted his lips unto Tsuna's again. They kissed each other until their lungs begged for air.

They parted, a string of saliva connecting them as they parted. Giotto looked at Tsuna and knew that there was no going back from that point. However, if the boy did not say what he wanted, he would not touch him. Tsuna could see the confliction in Giotto's eyes. He knew that he would have to say what he wanted. Did he really want this? A chance to have sex with his sensei and probably start a relationship. There was that voice at the back of his head, telling him that it was wrong to do it with his teacher. Then again, he would be eighteen in a few months, so he would be legal. Tsuna thought about what he wanted and decided that he would go for it.

"G-Giotto, I w-want you to t-touch me, love me, _fuck me_," that was all the confirmation that he needed. He took off his tie and shirt, throwing the shirt to Tsuna's but keeping the tie. Tsuna was only allowed a short glimpse of the blonde's Adonis-like body before his eyes were covered. Giotto used his tie as a blindfold to cover Tsuna's eyes; he wanted the boy to feel more than see.

Before the boy could protest, Giotto said," Covering your eyes will heighten your sense of pleasure. Don't worry, I'll let you see a bit later."

With that, Giotto discarded of his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He then took off Tsuna's, pulling the boxers down in one go. The sight before him made Giotto harder than he already was. Tsuna was placed before him like a meal to be devoured; covered eyes, red face, hand at either side of his head and his legs spread to expose the boy's dripping manhood. Giotto wanted to ram himself into the boy immediately but decided against it. He wanted Tsuna's experience with him to be perfect.

Giotto took hold of those creamy legs and trailed kisses up to the brunet's thighs, enjoying the sounds that he was emitting. He kissed until he reached the place where Tsuna wanted to be touched the most. He hovered over it, then went to the next thigh, repeating the process.

Tsuna was growing impatient, the feeling of the gentle kisses was intensified by the fact that he couldn't see. He whimpered when Giotto ignored his neglected member.

"Ah, G-Gio… p-please touch m-me already," he managed to say between pants and moans. Giotto looked at him and smirked; he was going to enjoy teasing the boy.

"But I _am_ touching you Tsunayoshi, so where else do you want me to touch?" he said, noticing the shiver that went down Tsuna's spine when he said his name.

"I want… want you t-to touch m-m-my d-dick Gio," Tsuna stuttered out, feeling embarrassed at his words. Giotto complied instantly, taking a hold of the precum-dripping member and giving it a gentle tug. He licked from base to head, leaving a kiss on the tip, then repeating the process. Tug, lick, kiss and repeat; a pattern that drove Tsuna insane with pleasure. He could no longer form any coherent thoughts or sentences. All of Tsuna's senses were filled with Giotto, all except sight. He wanted to see Giotto but he knew that he had to wait, the older would decide when to take it off.

Giotto took his sweet time with his torturous method of pleasuring. He noticed the amount of precum leaking from the young boy and decided to take it to the next stage. He sucked on the head, drinking up all the leaking liquids. The moan that escaped Tsuna's sinful lips enticed Giotto further.

"Are you enjoying this Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked, steadily stroking the member in his hand.

"Mmngh… angh… y-yes," Tsuna managed to moan out. Giotto loved that he could make his student this way. He went back down and licked the tip; he then proceeded to take the entire length into his mouth in one go, effectively deep-throating the boy. Tsuna screamed out at the tight, hot feeling of Giotto's mouth. He wanted to thrust into that heat but was held down by Giotto's strong grip. Giotto moved his mouth on the boy's dick slowly, almost to the point of torture, picking up speed at a steady rate.

"Nngh… ahha… G-Giotto I-I'm gonna…" Tsuna panted out before he came in the older's mouth. Giotto drank every last drop of it, enjoying the bitter-sweet taste that Tsuna had. He separated with a pop to observe his favourite student who was panting heavily. He was about to prep the boy when he heard Tsuna whisper something.

"What was that Tsunayoshi?"

"I wanna… taste you too," he heard Tsuna whisper. He was pretty shocked to hear this but who was he to deny the boy's request. Tsuna slid off the table and kneeled before his teacher, who had pulled down his boxers to accommodate the boy. Tsuna placed his hands on the Italian's abs and trailed down, admiring the man's body with his touch. He trailed until he reached the manhood he begged for, which felt huge and hard. He gave it an experimental tug and was satisfied when he heard a low moan escape his sensei's mouth.

He started a slow rhythm of up and down, trying to get accustom to the feeling. He felt the heat, the throbbing veins under his soft hand and the hardness of the length; he loved it. His speed increased with his new-found comfort, not finding it embarrassing anymore.

Giotto was shocked but so very grateful for Tsuna's request, it allowed him to see a sight so amazing. A blind-folded Tsuna on his knees and stroking him; that is not something you get to see every day. The feel of Tsuna's soft hand on his manhood was simply blissful and it took an even more pleasurable turn when Tsuna gave the tip a lick.

"Nngh… oh yes Tsunayoshi, put me in that sinful mouth of yours," Giotto purred out, satisfied when the boy complied with his command. Tsuna took the tip into his mouth and gave it a hard suck, drawing a long moan out of his teacher. He then proceeded to slowly take the entire length into his mouth; he could feel the tip against the back of his throat as he bobbed his head up and down on the cock.

"Oh holy… keep doing that Tsu… fuck," was all Giotto got out before he came into the brunet's mouth. Tsuna swallowed every last drop, wanting to taste his sensei's essence. He wanted to finally get a look at the man before him, so he reached up to remove the blindfold, but was stopped before he was able to move it.

"Not yet Tsunayoshi-kun," Giotto said, holding Tsuna's arm to pull him to his feet. He turned the boy around and pushed his chest against the desk, giving him a perfect view of Tsuna's delicious ass. He squirted some of the hand cream he had on his fingers as make-shift lube, and circled his fingers around the tight entrance.

He then plunged one in and moved it around, trying to get the boy adjusted to the intrusion. Tsuna had let out a wince from the sudden entrance, the fact that he was blindfolded did not help. In fact, it intensified every touch from Giotto.

"Relax Tsuna, I need to stretch you but you need to relax," Giotto said, adding another finger and scissoring the boy. Tsuna was still trying to relax, but it was hard to do so with fingers shoved up your ass. He didn't even want to know how a dick was going to fit in him.

"AHH nngh... right... there," Tsuna screamed when Giotto hit that beautiful spot that made him see stars. From that point, Giotto angled his fingers to brush that spot every time he moved them. Tsuna did not even notice when two fingers became three, and let out a whine when Giotto removed them.

Giotto chuckled at this, reaching forward to loosen the tie from around Tsuna's eyes, letting it fall to his neck. Tsuna looked back at him with lust-filled eyes and parted lips. He placed his hands on his ass cheeks and spread himself for Giotto.

"Please put it in, shove your massive cock in my tight ass. Fuck me senseless Giotto," Tsuna begged, leaving Giotto breathless and turned on as fuck. He aligned his cock with Tsuna's entrance. He slowly pushed in the head, and then pushed himself in with one hard thrust.

"AHHH shit yes!" Tsuna screamed, tears spilling from his eyes. Giotto hit it in one go and the feeling drove Tsuna crazy.

Giotto wasn't any better; the tight heat that surrounded him was simply intoxicating. He wanted to violently thrust into the boy but decided to wait, let him adjust a bit. Though the wait was not long, it was agonizing to Giotto.

When Tsuna finally moved forward and back, he knew that he could finally do it. He placed his hands on Tsuna's hips and pulled out, leaving only the tip. Tsuna whined at the loss but screamed when Giotto slammed back in, hitting his prostate again. Giotto built a steady rhythm from that point forth, pulling out and slamming back hard.

"Nngh... hya... p-please h-harder... f-faster mmh," Tsuna moaned out, gripping onto the desk for dear life as he is rocked back and forth with every thrust. Giotto complied instantly, he increased his speed and fucked the boy harder.

"Ahhh... I'm...gonna," and with that he spilled his seed all over the desk and his stomach. Giotto simply flipped the boy around, his back now rested on the desk instead. He then restarted his relentless rhythm of in and out.

Tsuna, now sensitive from his release, screamed from the sheer pleasure his sensitive body offered him. He was already getting hard again from the pleasurable abuse of his ass.

"Oh... f-fuck... I'm gonna... come again...mmnh Giotto," Tsuna managed out between moans. Giotto was panting and groaning from that wonderful heated pleasure that courses through his veins.

He gripped onto Tsuna's thighs in a bruising way, pushing them closer to the bite-covered chest. He knew that he was close, a few more thrusts and he would unwind. He leaned forward and gave Tsuna a sloppy kiss.

"Call... my name...nngh... Tsunayoshi," Giotto said with one final thrust, emptying himself in Tsuna.

"FUCK, GIOTTO!" Tsuna screamed as he came once again, covering his chest and stomach in cum. All that was heard in the classroom were the heavy intakes of air from both occupants.

Giotto slid out from Tsuna, some of his semen spilling out on the desk. He looked at Tsuna, panting, sweaty and red all over. He felt himself get hard again at the sight, he wanted to hear that those sweet moans and screams again.

He pulled Tsuna down from the desk, to the ground and made Tsuna straddle him. When Tsuna recollected himself, he noticed that he was straddling his teacher's hard on with his hands against a firm chest.

"I'm not done yet with you, Tsunayoshi," Giotto purred out, a smirk and lustful look decorating his face. He held on to Tsuna's slim waist once more as he pushed into the cum-filled heat.

"Ohhh fuck," Tsuna breathed out as that had heat filled him once again. He placed his hands over Giotto's as he raised himself up, only to fall back down full force. He repeated the action over and over, riding Giotto hard.

"Holy shit... Tsunayoshi," Giotto panted out, he did not expect to he boy to ride him. A cum-covered, red-faced brunet was bouncing up and down his cock, the sight made him feel so much hotter.

Tsuna placed his hands on the strong chest below him once more, he wanted the leverage to increase his speed. As he bounced up, Giotto decide to meet him half way and thrust up as Tsuna came down.

"AHH FUCK! Nngh keep...doing that," Tsuna was feeling his next release coming, and he knew that it would hit hard.

Giotto wasn't any better, at the rate they were going, he wasn't going to last very long. With a few more hard thrusts they came, screaming each other's names as they hit the peak of euphoria.

Tsuna instantly fell on Giotto, not being able to support his body's weight. Tsuna leaned up and kissed the man that he loved, a deep and passionate kiss. A kiss that held the entirety of his emotions.

"I love you Giotto," Tsuna said between kisses. Giotto smiled at him and held him close. Sure Tsuna was his student and it could cause problems should word get out, but he is willing to risk it. He had always liked Tsuna the most out of all his students, so what if he had to remain a secret until the boy graduated. He would gladly do it.

He kissed Tsuna's forehead as he whispered the words Tsuna never even dreamt of hearing.

"I love you Sawada Tsunayoshi."


End file.
